A Favor Returned
by csicatgirl
Summary: Sequel to Fun on a Night Off. Sara returns the favor after the little Striptease Grissom did for her on their last night off. Thanks to ILoveJorja for being my wonderfull Beta.


******Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, If I did I would have never let WP and JF leave the show.

**Beta: ****IloveJorja, Thanks again for also being my Beta on this Story, You are SUPER.**  


**Rating: M for a reason.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A Favor Returned**.

"Finally, I can go home," was all Gilbert Grissom thought, as he boxed his last piece of evidence in the vault. Everyone else had gone home two hours earlier and he wanted nothing more then to jump into bed where the love of his life already was.

He walked through the halls and saw that the blinds in his office where all closed. "Strange," he thought, "I didn't close them this morning." He shrugged and entered his office, clicked the lights on and was dumbfounded at the scene before his eyes.

There on the middle of his desk was a CD player with a big red bow on it, but that was not what made him speechless.

In his chair behind his desk sat Sara Sidle, love of his life, in a long coat with her legs naked...wearing some very sexy high heels that he had never seen before resting on his desk.

"Hello, Gilbert, lost your tongue?" Sara said, laughing at him. Grissom shook his head and whispered, "No."

Sara stood up from the chair and walked to him, took his hand and led him to his chair. "Sit down, Gilbert, and enjoy your surprise." Grissom sat down and nodded, not sure what to expect at what she meant by 'surprise' since they were at work.

Sara laughed at him again and said, "Are you comfortable?" Grissom nodded again and with this she walked up to him and kissed him softly on his lips saying, "Relax, Gilbert, everyone is gone."

Slowly she walked backwards pushing the play button and the music began playing.

_The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender  
Good looking, so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

_So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see  
Hey, big spender!  
spend a little time with me._

Sara danced backwards swaying sexily with her hips from side to side, until she was standing in the middle of Grissom's office. Swaying her hips some more, she let her head fall from right to left. She made a show of loosening the belt of her coat, taking it off and swirling it around in her hands.

Grissom's eyes were wide open and dark with lust.

Sara threw the belt at him and it hit him right in the face before falling on his lap. He didn't notice much because he was too engrossed in what Sara was doing.

_  
Do you wanna have fun, fun, fun?  
How's about a few laughs, laughs?  
I can show you a good time  
Let me show you a good time_

Sara continued to open her coat slowly, revealing a very sexy black leotard. She reached in one of the pockets of the coat and took a headband out of it with two bunny ears and she placed it on top of her head. She took off the coat and threw it in Grissom's direction. This time he caught it and laid it before him on his desk. Grissom was shifting a bit in his chair, because of the bulge in his pants that strained more and more against his zipper by the minute.

Sara continued to make sexy moves and Grissom could only think one thing, "God she is sexy." Sara turned around and wiggled her bunny-tailed ass at him while looking at him with a big smile on her face, mirroring the one on Grissom's.

_The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction__A real big spender_

_Good looking__, so refined_

_Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

Sara turned back around again and slowly walked to his desk in a way even a showgirl would be jealous of. Once by his desk she turned around again to wiggle her ass for a moment before walking around it. Grissom pushed his chair back so there was more space between him and his desk to give Sara some more space.

Sara winked at him and placed one of her high-heeled feet on his lap, giving him a nice view of her legs. Grissom couldn't keep his hands to himself at this point and began to touch her leg slowly. Sara playfully slapped his hand away, getting a pouting glare from Grissom.

_So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my __cork__ for every guy I see  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Spend a little time with me._

Sara removed her feet from Grissom's lap to grab the sides of his chair so she could lean forward. Grissom could see her cleavage moving up and down before him. She stood up again and sat down on his lap rolling her hips and feeling the big bulge in his pants. Grissom grabbed her hips and tried to hold her still. Sara understood his action and smiled wickedly at him, so she tried to stand up again, but he fastened his grip so she couldn't.

The music ended, and he said in a soft voice, "That, my love, was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." Sara smiled at him again and answered, "Well, Gilbert, that was the plan." He raised his hand and stroked her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her. Sara deepened the kiss and moved her hands to play with the curls on the nape of his neck.

Grissom moved his hand down to her breast and caressed it softly. For Sara was this a sign playtime was over and she began unfastening the buttons of his shirt, all the while kissing him hard. Grissom reached for the zipper of her leotard and pushed it down slowly with one hand, while the other followed the exposed skin on her back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep on my desk Sara you won't walk straight for a week," moaned Grissom while Sara was undoing his belt and pants to free his raging hard on from its prison.

"Oh, you naughty boy, forgot your underwear this morning?" said Sara with a big smile. Grissom smiled back at her but it turned into a delightful moan since Sara moved down from his lap and took his cock in her mouth and began slowly sucking on it.

Grissom let his head fall back and moaned, "You are so good at that with your hot little mouth." Sara undid herself of the leotard quickly and let his cock slide down her throat as far as she could, which made Grissom moan even more. He groaned, "Don't stop honey, so good." Sara, on the other hand, had other plans and let his cock plop out of her mouth and kissed her way up his smooth chest and set herself on his lap again kissing him fiercely.

Grissom moved his hands to her now naked ass and lifted her up to set her on his desk before him, giving her open mouthed kisses up her body until he settled his head between her thighs. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. Grissom inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name. He moved up her body fast and kissed her hard, letting his tongue wrestle with hers for dominance.

"Gil I want you in me NOW," pleaded Sara. Grissom positioned himself before her opening and inserted just the tip of little Gilbert in her. Sara groaned in exasperation and placed her legs around his hips to push him in her with such force that it made them moan loudly, not caring anymore that they were at work where everyone from dayshift could hear them. Grissom began pumping now and Sara met his pace movement for movement all the while moaning his name, "So good Gil, so good, go harder baby I don't want to walk straight for a month."

Grissom smiled at her and increased his speed. His desk was now squeaking beneath them but they didn't care, they only wanted one thing, and that was fulfillment. Grissom sped his pace up again and was on the path of no return, he felt his orgasm coming and hoped that Sara's was also. He placed his fingers between them searching for her little nub and began stroking it while increasing his pace even more.

"I'm so close baby, so close, Oh yeah that's it Gil I'm coming, I'm commminngg!" Sara fell over the edge and Grissom couldn't hold it anymore when he felt her walls clamp down around him he let himself go spilling all he had into her, while screaming her name.

Grissom fell forward against Sara, trying to catch his breath. Sara lovingly stroked his damp curls, saying "I hope I'm off the hook now." Grissom looked up at her questioningly. His brain wasn't working clearly yet and she smiled. "Don't you remember your show from last week on our day off?" she asked. Grissom smiled at her, remembering now, and said, "Wasn't that a plan for our next day off?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait that long and I've always had the fantasy to make love with you in your office," said Sara and kissed him lovingly on his head.

Grissom smiled up at her and raised himself from Sara's body to get dressed again while saying, "All you had to do was ask."

Sara stood up and felt her muscles ache. "Damn Gil, I said a month, not a year!" she said laughing to him.

Grissom kissed her and said "I didn't hear you complaining a couple minutes ago." Sara slapped him playfully on his arm and reached down for her bunny costume and got dressed again.

"Do you know how sexy you are in that sexy costume? And of course with those high heels?" said Grissom, his mouth watering again at the sight of Sara in the leotard as he zipped the costume up for her.

Sara wanted to say something back but at that moment the door of Grissom's office opened. Jim Brass walked in. "Gil I…" He never ended his sentence from the shock of what was before him. Gilbert Grissom in only his pants and unbuttoned shirt, zipping Sara's costume up, but he recovered quickly. Brass began laughing and said "Gil, Gil, you old dog and Sara I didn't know Hugh Hefner was in town!"

With this he turned around and walked out of the office again, laughing all the way, but before he closed the door he said over his shoulder, "Your secret is safe with me, but next time be sure the door is locked," and began laughing even harder.

The looks on the faces of Grissom and Sara said only one thing. "SHIT." They knew they would be hearing about this for a very long time.

**The End. **

(I hope you like the sequel I wrote after some of you asked for more.)**  
**


End file.
